Bloody Cherry
by Subaru-D
Summary: Subaru se remet à peine de la mort de Seishiro qu'un nouvel adversaire se profile...Pour les fans de vampires!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Subaru-D 

**_Genre : Vampire_**

**_Source : X Clamp_**

**_Titre : Bloody Cherry_**

**__**

**__**

BLOODY CHERRY Prologue 

Raimbow Bridge- Tokyo 1999

« Il ne sera bientôt plus à toi. »

« … »

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Tu sais que je vais m'emparer de lui, mais cela ne semble guère te toucher, Sakurazukamori… »

L'assassin recracha une bouffée de fumée au visage de son interlocuteur avec un sourire, indiquant que la provocation ne le touchait pas.

« On croirait voir une souris qui se prend pour un lion, Evil…Ton seul pouvoir est de te changer en chauve-souris…Le mien est illimité en comparaison. »

« Mais tu sais que tu vas mourir. »

« Le cerisier vivra pour moi. »

« Mais le cerisier ne le protégera pas, lui. »

Un rire lui répondit alors que Seishiro éteignait sa cigarette.

« Tu as tort de me sous-estimer, Evil…Tu sais que je m'assure toujours une porte de sortie et qu'aucun danger n'est assez grand pour m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je veux…Mais cela, beaucoup l'ont appris à leurs dépens… »

« Tu ne peux rien faire de plus, je suis mort. »

« La mort est davantage un soulagement qu'une punition. »

« Je doute que les gens que tu assassine aient le même point de vue. »

« Cesse donc de gaspiller ta salive, Evil. Tu ne veux pas me croire mais tu t'apercevras bien vite que, même au fond des enfers, je suis capable de manipuler les autres… »

« Tu es vraiment prétentieux…Ne te crois pas si fort, tu pourrais bien t'en mordre les doigts. »

« Le jour où je commettrais une erreur, je ne pourrais probablement plus m'en mordre les doigts. » Répliqua l'assassin avec un rire sans joie.

« Dois-je en déduire que tu as peur de la mort ? »

« Evite ce genre de supputations, Evil…Je suis dangereux par ce que je suis imprévisible, souviens-toi. »

« Et le garçon pense la même chose ? »

« Je doute qu'il apprécie ta question… »

Le Sakurazukamori releva la tête et sourit brusquement.

« J'ai de la visite…Une charmante visite, d'ailleurs… »

« C'est « lui » ? » Interrogea Evil.

Il n'obtint pas la moindre réponse : Seishiro s'était déjà éloigné en direction de son adversaire, en direction du centre du pont. Alors, Evil se percha en hauteur pour voir à quoi ressemblait la proie du Sakurazukamori.

La main dans la poche, Seishiro sourit en effleurant ses ofuda. Il allait enfin  pouvoir être libre…Et recevoir les honneurs qu'il méritait, ainsi que le garçon qu'il désirait…Il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui se retourna en sursautant, sur la défensive. Le sourire du Sakurazukamori s'accentua.

Evil retint un sifflement admiratif. Le garçon, un tout jeune adolescent aux immenses yeux violets, était magnifique. Il portait un uniforme de lycéen et il se dégageait de lui une très grande puissance, une énergie encore brute, pas canalisée…Cela serait facile pour le Sakurazukamori. Il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de ce nouveau-né…

Avant que, moi, je n'en fasse mon affaire, bien sûr… 

Et pourtant…Evil ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait…Rapidement, sous les assauts redoutables des deux adversaires, le champ de bataille fut envahi par un épais mur de poussière que même les yeux perçants de Evil ne pouvaient percer, aussi dut-il s'approcher pour mieux voir…S'approcher…Percer le brouillard, éviter les débris qui se détachaient du pont, proprement éventré…Le vampire se reçut souplement sur le sol jonché de gravas, l'un des rares pans de bitumes épargnés par les assauts des deux dragons…Et, là…Emergeant de la brume, il vit une chose qu'il croyait inconcevable…Impossible…Même pour une créature surnaturelle comme lui.

Le jeune garçon aux superbes yeux améthyste avait passé sa main au travers de la poitrine de Seishiro, transperçant ce cœur qui avait toujours été incapable de battre pour quelqu'un…Tout comme celui d'Evil…Il s'était senti proche de Seishiro…

Kamui retira sa main de la poitrine de Seishiro et se mit à pleurer. Dans la mort, Le Sakurazukamori souriait toujours, imperturbable…Comme pour se moquer de cet adolescent qui le pleurait…Ou peut-être d'Evil qui s'était totalement mépris sur ses intentions…Ils étaient déjà pris dans son engrenage tous les deux…

Evil soupira en regardant s'effondrer le pont. Ainsi, Seishiro était mort de la main de celui qu'il convoitait…Car Evil avait maintenant la certitude qu'il s'agissait de lui…Ce garçon aux yeux violets…Il avait vu les pentagrammes bleus sur ses mains, il ne pouvait y avoir aucune erreur…

« Bien, maintenant, à nous deux…Tu verras, Seishiro…Comme je te remplacerais bien auprès de ce garçon… Et il sera pour moi la plus exquise des nourritures… »

A SUIVRE…

Vous comprenez rien ? C'est normal, mais patientez  un peu et vous verrez que cela commençeras à s'éclaircir…Ce prologue est court pour rester vague et ambïgu…


	2. ch1

Auteur : Subaru-D 

**_Genre : Vampire_**

**_Source : X Clamp_**

**_Titre : Bloody Cherry_****__**

**__**

**__**

BLOODY CHERRY Partie 1 : Un souffle sur la nuque… 

C

haleur.

Moiteur.

Possession.

Subaru gémit sous son rêve. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son corps et son cœur réclamaient trop la présence de Seishiro.  Et maintenant qu'il était mort, plus que jamais…

Les nuits du jeune onmyôji n'étaient plus qu'une longue suite de rêves érotiques et physiques, comme pour remplacer l'absent…

Le corps trempé de sueur, Subaru ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il avait encore maculé les draps…Le corps moulu et épuisé par ces constants efforts physiques dans le vide, il s'assit sur son lit et appuya sa tête contre le mur, s'efforçant de respirer calmement. Il ne devait pas se laisser dominer par ses désirs et sa frustration…Il était un garçon raisonnable, à qui ses hormones ne devaient pas dicter sa conduite…Et certainement pas après la mort brutale de Seishiro…Cela était un manque de respect…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il a tué ma sœur et il m'a humilié !!!! Je n'ai aucune raison de le respecter !!!!!!!!! J'aurais voulu piétiner son cadavre !!!!!

Subaru regretta aussitôt cette pensée et se mordilla la lèvre…Il était accablé de tristesse depuis l'incident du Raimbow Bridge…Quant à Kamui, il n'était pas en meilleur état : il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre et dormait presque en continu, comme s 'il était drogué.

_Au moins lui il peut dormir_ songea l'exorciste avec amertume en contemplant son drap souillé. Grimaçant, il le repoussa à terre et se rallongea sur son lit, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

Et maintenant ? 

Ce n'était plus une vie. Cela ne l'avait jamais été, à tout bien réfléchir…Subaru s'était toujours noyé dans des illusions, des mensonges ou des rêves douloureux…Qui torturaient son esprit comme sa chair…

Seishiro doit avoir raison : je dois être masochiste, j'aime ça… 

Il tâtonna sur sa droite, cherchant son paquet de «Pianissimo » sur la table de nuit. Il s'en alluma une rapidement et en tira quelques bouffées. Aussitôt, les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmèrent. Mais même ce petit plaisir avait perdu de sa saveur car dès qu'une cigarette touchait ses lèvres, une voix grave reprenait dans sa tête, telle une infernale petite ritournelle qui lui martelait les tempes :

Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé… 

« AH !!!! Ferme-la !!! Même mort, il faut que tu viennes me tourmenter ??? Que dois-je faire, aller te chercher en enfer ??? »

Mais, alors que la question désespérée résonnait dans la chambre vide, un hurlement vint la couvrir…Kamui.

Sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller, Subaru jeta la cigarette entamée de côté et se précipita vers la chambre de son leader, ofuda en main…Si jamais le Kamui des dragons de la terre…

Las ! Il était à l'autre bout du manoir et lorsqu'il arriva, tous les autres étaient déjà sur les lieux…Et à en juger par l'effervescence, il s'était produit quelque chose de grave…Le destin n'en avait donc pas assez avec le drame du Raimbow Bridge ? Inquiet, Subaru se fraya un chemin au travers des dragons du ciel pour trouver Kamui blotti dans les bras de Sorata, frémissant de peur, hoquetant contre l'épaule du bonze. Suméragi parvint à capter quelques bribes de ce que l'envoyé des Dieux disait…

« Il était…moi…Douleur…à la gorge…Froid…Ses yeux…Glacials…Inexpressifs…Comme…comme… »

_Comme ceux de Seishiro _Compléta mentalement Subaru. Il fut stupéfait de cette pensée…Mais qui d'autre que Seishiro pouvait posséder un tel regard ? Un autre Sakurazukamori ? Impossible, Seishiro n'avait pas d'héritier. Relevant les yeux sur son leader, Subaru remarqua alors les deux plaies au niveau du cou mince et leur couleur violacée, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur nature…

_Un vampire…Alors il y en a aussi à Tokyo…_

Sa grand-mère lui avait parfois parlé de ses créatures damnées, que l'on trouvait d'ordinaire en Europe et qui buvait le sang des hommes pour se sustenter…Entraînant ainsi leur victime dans leur monde d'obscurité…

_On avait besoin de ça…En plus des dragons de la terre, maintenant…_

Une minute. Et si l'un des dragons de la terre était un vampire ? Pour passer les protections magiques de ce manoir ainsi que les défenses mentales de Kamui, c'était plus que possible, c'était probable, voire certain. Subaru réfléchit. Il y avait « Kamui », le liseur de rêves, la fille à l'ordinateur, Le garçon au tatouage, Le type jongleur d'eau…

_Se pourrait-il que le dernier soit… ?_

Evil se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Délicieux, ce garçon était délicieux. Hélas, il n'avait eu le temps de ne goûter qu'à son sang…Dommage, mais cela n'était que partie remise et le vampire reviendrait rapidement pour se repaître de quelque chose de plus consistant… Au fond, Seishiro n'avait guère était prévoyant sur ce point, nonobstant ses avertissements. Et ce n'était pas là où il était maintenant qu'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit…

Mais, alors qu'Evil savourait sa presque-victoire, une ombre passa sur son visage. Et un petit groupe de vampires fondit sur lui, si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de les esquiver. Des crocs déchirèrent sa chair froide, le faisant hurler de douleur…Mais sa force reprit rapidement le dessus et il envoya les impudents s'écraser contre un fourgon garé sur le trottoir, leur brisant les os.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Depuis quand un vampire attaque-t-il un autre vampire ? » Grinça Evil en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa gorge. « L'immortalité vous est-elle donc si insupportable pour que vous osiez m'attaquer comme des chiens enragés ? »

L'un des agresseurs se redressa lentement.

« C'est pas personnel. »

« Qui vous as donné l'ordre de me tuer ? »

« Un type tout en noir…Y'a de ça une semaine environ… »

« Après l'effondrement du Raimbow Bridge ? » Demanda brusquement, Evil, à qui l'idée d'une résurrection du tueur venait de traverser l'esprit.

« Non, avant. »

« Tant mieux. »

Et, d'un coup du tranchant de la main, Evil décapita son interlocuteur avant de faire de même avec les trois autres attaquants, dont les cadavres se réduisirent en  poussière, balayée par le vent glacial.

Evil avait parlé un peu trop vite, Sakurazuka avait bien assuré ses arrières…Et s'il n'avait pas été revigoré par le sang jeune et frais du garçon, il n'aurait pas fait le poids face à ces molosses…Il eut un sourire moqueur. Il regrettait un peu que son compagnon soit mort, il ne s'était jamais ennuyé avec lui. Ils avaient même fait l'amour une ou deux fois, comme ça, pour s'occuper…Mais Seishiro, s'il était un mortel avait le corps aussi glacial qu'une pierre… Il avait répondu que son corps n'émettait de la chaleur que pour une seule personne…et c'est ainsi que le Sakurazukamori avait été amené à parler du garçon, un beau garçon aux yeux tristes et au visage d'ange, dont le destin était lié à celui de cette terre…

La fin du monde. Une idée amusante, de se mesurer à un Dieu pour détruire sa création…Evil regrettait de n'être pas un dragon de la terre, il aurait eu à faire de ses journées. Mais on ne choisissait pas. Et pourtant, il y avait fort à parier que certains dragons aurait payé cher pour échanger leur place…

S'appuyant contre la fourgonnette, Evil se remémora sa première rencontre avec l'assassin au cerisier…Et il eut un nouveau sourire. Ils s'étaient croisés à l'entrée d'un bar gay et avaient immédiatement compris à quel point ils se ressemblaient tous les deux…Oui, Evil entendait encore résonner leur deux voix alors que la pluie commençait à crépiter sur Roppongi :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un, mon garçon ? »

« Vous êtes qui ? »

« Un bel homme qui cherche de quoi découcher dans de bonnes conditions… »

Et le tueur avait sorti une liasse de billets de sa poche, sans se départir de son sourire tranquille. Evil aurait dû se vexer. Mais ses vêtements pouvaient tromper : du cuir moulant et des chaînes, ajoutés à son tatouage sous l'œil, son aspect ressemblait davantage à celui d'un drogué que d'un vampire…Il avait rapidement dissipé le malentendu :

« Gardez votre fric. Je ne suis pas un camé, et encore moins un prostitué… »

« Tu devrais l'inscrire sur ce tee-shirt de cuir qui te moule le torse, alors… »

« Mais je veux bien coucher avec vous…Je m'ennuie. »

« Voyez-vous ça…Nous sommes deux. »

« Vous venez de tuer quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« ? »

« Vous sentez le sang. » 

Evil avait frissonné en prononçant ces mots, un long frisson de plaisir et Seishiro avait compris à qui il avait affaire…Ils s'étaient trouvés un Motel et avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Par la suite, ils se voyaient chez Seishiro et Evil avait pensé un moment que le tueur n'avait trouvé personne qui puisse combler son insatiable appétit…Mais il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé, un soir où ils étaient au lit…Car ce soir-là, ce n'était pas son nom qu'avait murmuré l'assassin…

« Mais il ne l'a jamais pris…Hum, mon cher Sakurazukamori aurait-il des réticences à souiller une petite chose aussi pure ? »

Evil éclata de rire.

« Ah , ah, ah , ah !!!!! Quelle bonne blague, Sakurazuka !!!!! Toi, avoir des principes, quelle plaisanterie !!!!! Tu peux reposer en paix sous les branches de ton cerisier, je n'aurais pas autant de scrupules !!!! »

Subaru examina longuement le mégot. Ce mégot qu'il avait jeté à terre lorsqu'il avait entendu Kamui crier. Il s'était consumé, jusque là, rien de surprenant…Ce qui l'était davantage, c'était que l'extrémité était encore humide de salive et qu'il avait été proprement posé dans le cendrier…

_Un des pensionnaires fumeraient ?_

Subaru ne voulait pas s'encombrer l'esprit d'espoirs fous, il devait réfléchir rationnellement. Un des occupants du manoir était passé devant sa chambre et avait remarqué la cigarette, voilà tout.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait consumée, aussi Subaru la porta-t-il à ses propres lèvres. Il pâlit violemment. Ce goût, il le connaissait, pour l'avoir eu sur la langue mainte fois depuis son retour à Tokyo. La bouche de Seishiro, mélange de tabac et de sensualité, un goût fort, presque un alcool pour le maître de la famille Suméragi…

« Non, c'est impossible… »

Le cœur battant, il se rua hors de sa chambre et examina le couloir. Rien…Ni de pétales roses, ni de traces de sang, absolument rien…

_Et si…_

Subaru secoua la tête. Seishiro était mort, MORT, rien ne le ramènerais pas et certainement pas ses fantasmes. Qui plus est, Seishiro n'était pas un vampire et s'il avait dû se choisir une proie…

_C'est moi qu'il aurait mordu, pas Kamui._

« Subaru-san ! »

Arashi arrivait en courant dans sa direction :

« Subaru-san, nous avons un problème ! Dans la chambre de Kamui… »

« Eh bien quoi ? »

La jeune prêtresse du temple d'Ise semblait embarrassée, ce qui lui correspondait assez peu. Encore des ennuis en perspective…

« Il semblerait que nous ayons une piste sur l'agresseur de Kamui-san, et Sorata-san… »

_…S'est mis en tête de jouer les petits détectives…Quand donc cet imbécile comprendra-t-il que pour lutter contre un agresseur de cet acabit, il n'y a que moi et Kamui qui sommes à la hauteur ?_

« Sorata-san devrait faire comme moi : à savoir s'occuper de la personne qu'il a jurée de protéger. »

« Mais j'ai juré de protéger Kamui, en plus de la miss. » Intervint le bonze en arrivant dans leur direction « Mais je suis conscient que nous avons affaire à une créature qui n'est pas humaine… »

« Un mort-vivant. » Approuva  Subaru, dont un pli soucieux avait barré le front.

« Alors nous devrions effectivement vous laisser faire, Subaru-san… » Fit Sorata « Après tout, les morts sont de votre domaine, surtout maintenant ! » 

Le poing de Subaru le cueillit à la mâchoire :

« Encore une remarque comme celle-là et  je te promets une douloureuse surprise ! » Cracha Suméragi, tel un chat en colère. Mais sa rage retomba lorsqu'il vit ce que le bonze indélicat avait fait tomber à terre. Un autre mégot de cigarette. Et sur le papier consumé, on pouvait encore lire « Mild S… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ce qu'on a retrouvé à côté du lit de Kamui. Il était encore fumant… » Répondit Sorata en se massant le menton« Vous savez que vous avez failli me fracasser la mâchoire ? »

« Peut-être que cela t'aurait dispensé de dire des bêtises, à l'avenir. » Répliqua acidement Arashi. 

Subaru n'écoutait plus la querelle des deux dragons du ciel. Il avait ramassé le mégot et le contemplait, hypnotisé par ce qu'il pouvait transporter…Il le porta à sa bouche et à nouveau le goût des lèvres de Seishiro lui secoua les sens…

_Bon sang…_

Reprenant ses esprits, Subaru tourna les talons et, descendant les escaliers du manoir Imonoyama, il sortit dans le jardin, plantant là ses deux compagnons de combat. Là, il traversa les allées d'une traite pour se rendre sous les fenêtres de la chambre de Kamui. Il ne vit aucune trace sur le mur ou même sur le sol, mais la fenêtre avait été fracassée… Aucune aura, pas même une trace d'aura n'émanait des lieux. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire…

Prenant appui sur ses pieds, Subaru bondit jusqu'à la fenêtre. Un jeu d'enfant, quand on était un dragon du ciel…Ou un dragon de la terre…Ou encore un vampire…

Mais le jeune médium n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Une silhouette, sortie de nulle part, le ceintura et le plaqua contre le mur, flottant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Il eut juste le temps de voir un étrange tatouage sur le visage de son agresseur avant que deux crocs effilés ne 's'enfoncent dans son cou. Il cria de douleur…Mais aussi de plaisir et il put imaginer un sourire se former sur les lèvres du vampire qui le mordait, enfonçant ses canines profondément et plaçant ses mains sur les hanches étroites, exactement comme s'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour…La main de Subaru se crispa sur le mur, comme sur des draps imaginaires. Puis, il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla :

« YAMEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO[S1] !!!!!! »

Surpris par cette brusque rébellion, le vampire le relâcha, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Subaru sentit sa tête heurter une pierre et le monde devint flou autour de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir un froid baiser sur son front.

« Sei…shi… »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent et il s'évanouit.

Kakyô soupira. Ainsi, le destin suivait son cours, et un nouveau participant était arrivé sur le terrain de jeu…

Le liseur de rêves avait vu le vampire agresser le frère d'Hokuto, comme le lui avait prédit son sommeil, quelques jours auparavant…Et cela n'était qu'un début, car cet Evil avait encore un rôle à jouer… 

« Un nouveau destin est en marche…Et un roi va prendre possession de la Tokyo qui survivra au jour de la promesse…Kamui…Subaru…Evil…Vous tous, vous n'êtes que les marionnettes du destin, ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Kuzuki essuya une larme qui perlait à ses paupières.

« On…Ne peut pas…changer le destin… La disparition du Sakurazukamori a ouvert un nouveau chemin… »

**_A SUIVRE…_**

_Subaru commence à regretter de se mêler des affaires des autres…Et son agression est le départ de longues nuit de peur et de doute. Quant à Kamui, il est terrifié par une ombre qui rôde autour de lui…Et si… ?_

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S1] Yamero= Ca suffit, stop


	3. ch2

Auteur : Subaru-D 

**_Genre : Vampire_**

**_Source : X Clamp_**

**_Titre : Bloody Cherry_****__**

**__**

**__**

BLOODY CHERRY Partie 2 : Les morts rient-ils ? 

Ce fut la pluie qui tira Subaru de son évanouissement, une pluie fine et fraîche, comme une caresse humide sur sa peau. Il cligna des yeux et sentit aussitôt une douleur brûlante au niveau de son cou, exactement comme si on y avait posé un fer rouge. Il porta la main aux deux plaies que lui avait infligé le vampire et grimaça. Cette marque signifiait qu'il allait recevoir une autre visite de son sanglant visiteur, tout comme Kamui.

Le médium se redressa péniblement et regagna le manoir d'un pas lourd. Les autres l'attendaient dans le hall, Kamui y compris. Ils frémirent en apercevant la silhouette voûtée et dégoulinante de pluie de l'exorciste.

« Ouf, on a cru que c'était notre visiteur. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens de le reconduire… » Fit Subaru avec un rire sans joie, en découvrant ses plaies, faisant frissonner son auditoire.

« Il s'en est pris à toi, aussi ? » S'enquit Kamui

« A croire que tu ne lui suffisais pas… Dis-moi, tu ne souviens vraiment pas de son visage ? »

« Euh…Je sais qu'il avait un tatouage… »

« Mmmmh… » Subaru se caressa le menton, songeur. Ce genre de fantaisies ne cadrait pas vraiment avec Seishiro…Mais pour laisser des Mild Seven sur le parquet de la chambre de Kamui…

« Le Sakurazukamori est mort, Subaru-san. » Intervint Arashi « Il n'est ni un vampire, ni un mort-vivant…Je sais à quel point sa disparition vous meurtrit, mais il ne reviendra pas… »

« J'aimerais en être sûr. » Soupira Subaru « Car les indices de cette nuit me laissent à croire, au contraire, qu'il n'est pas aussi mort que vous aimeriez le penser… »

« Subaru, tu rêves… »

« Ces plaies que tu portes à la gorge et dont les petites sœurs ornent la mienne ne sont pas un rêve, elles ! Cesse de croire à tort et à travers que je souffre de mon obsession pour Seishiro !! »

_Il n'a pourtant pas tort…Mais toutes ces coïncidences…_

« Subaru-san, que pensiez-vous que nous devrions faire ? »

« Se relayer au chevet de Kamui. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je suis assez grand pour veiller sur ma petite personne. » Répliqua sèchement Suméragi, que la condescendance des autres sceaux commençait à sérieusement agacer.

Kamui s'avança, angoissé :

« Oui, mais si Sei… »

« Tiens, je croyais que je rêvais…retourne dans ta chambre, Kamui et barricade-toi, c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire cette nuit. De mon côté, je vais mener ma petite enquête…Seishiro ou pas, ce vampire a l'air de nous trouver à son goût… »

Evil poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Quelle nuit ! Il ne ferait pas ça tous les jours…

« Enfin, cela a été riche en enseignement !! Sakurazuka mort et enterré et cette chair fraîche à ma disposition… »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sombres, rendues pulpeuses par le sang qu 'il avait absorbé et sourit rêveusement. Le bruit de la pluie lui parvenait depuis la grande baie vitrée qu'il avait laissée ouverte afin de mieux savourer la fraîcheur de cette nuit grisâtre et brumeuse…Tout à fait le genre d'atmosphère propice à l'utilisation de sa magie…

Il n'en avait jamais fait étalage devant les autres, pas même devant Sakurazuka, qui était persuadé qu'Evil était tout juste capable de se transformer en chauve-souris…Enfin, ça c'est que le Sakurazukamori racontait, car il avait certainement senti la puissante aura magique qui émanait du vampire.

Evil prit le petit couteau finement ciselé qui reposait sur la table et s'entailla le bras sur toute la longueur, sans cesser de sourire. Un liquide rouge sombre, presque noir, se mit à couler, et le vampire le recueillit du bout des doigts, traçant ensuite sur le plancher des symboles de magie vampirique de niveau secondaire…Rien à voir avec les petits tours tape-à-l'œil des vampires débutants…Evil était capable de communiquer avec les forces de l'enfer, voir d'y voler des âmes…

« Tiens, à propos d'âme…Si j'allais narguer feu mon partenaire occasionnel ? »

Et il inspira profondément, récitant mentalement ces formules blasphématoires, alors que son corps se mettait à irradier et que le liquide répandu à terre s'étendait, rampant jusqu'à ses pieds, puis enveloppant progressivement son corps, au rythme de ses incantations silencieuses. Enfin, Evil fut happé par la substance sans émettre un seul cri.

Son âme damnée fut happée par le puit des enfers et une incroyable quantité d'esprits l'assaillirent. Il les repoussa sans le moindre mal et les examina…Il y vit haine, rancœur, cruauté…Tous ceux dont le paradis, ou quel que soit son nom, n'avait pas voulu. Evil frémit de plaisir. Il était si bien, ici…En son domaine. Le diable n'existait pas, l'enfer était seulement dirigé par une quelconque âme damnée comme la sienne…Le seul « maître en ces lieux » était Silkal, une poupée sans esprit, qui évaluait le poids des péchés de chacun de ses clients…

Le vampire effleura sa mémoire et la fouilla, à la recherche du Sakurazukamori, de l'endroit où il brûlait. Mais il ne trouva rien de la sorte et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Seishiro Sakurazuka n'était pas aux enfers, sinon Silkal l'aurait inscrit dans  sa mémoire…Elle était infaillible, rien ne lui échappait…

« Mais alors…Où est-il ? »

« Aaaaaaaah… »

Les plaies de Subaru le faisaient souffrir le martyr, il écrasait une poignée de glaçons contre. Il n'aurait pu concevoir qu'une telle blessure puisse le brûler à ce point…Mais cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose…

_Il n'est pas loin…_

Le médium s'assit sur son lit et leva les yeux vers les fenêtres. Il ne devait surtout pas dormir ou il s'offrirait aux crocs de son indésirable visiteur. Pourtant, le sommeil pesait sur ses paupières et sa tête tournait.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment pour une crise de fatigue… »

Secouant la tête, il tâcha de sortir des brumes du demi-sommeil où il était plongé. Et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit une ombre devant lui…Aussitôt, il tira une poignée d'Ofuda de sa poche et les projeta dans la direction de la silhouette…Qui s'effaça dans un rire à l'instant ou les oiseaux blancs allaient la toucher.

« Quoi ? »

Subaru sentit une présence derrière lui mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner : Le vampire l'avait saisi à la taille et lui avait retiré son caleçon, posant une main glaciale sur son entrejambe. Suméragi hoqueta et sentit le froid gagner tous ses membres. A nouveau la créature enfonça ses crocs dans la gorge blanche avec un grondement de satisfaction. Il se pressa plus étroitement contre le jeune médium, caressant ses épaules nues du bout des doigts, sensuellement…

« Ne bouge pas… » Fit le vampire « Je ne vais pas te vider de ton sang… »

« Pour…quoi…Tu t'en prends…à Kamui ? »

« Par nécessité. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Evil . Donne-moi ta bouche. »

Subaru détourna la tête en voyant les longues lèvres à l'odeur amère et cuivrée. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Laisse-moi… »

« Crois-tu que je vais abandonner si facilement un aussi beau corps ?Allons, Subaru, sois un garçon raisonnable…Tu pourrais y prendre du plaisir… »

Mais le vampire était bien trop sûr de sa victoire. Le jeune médium lui jeta au visage les ofuda qui lui restaient en proférant une puissante malédiction, le faisant tomber du lit. Aussitôt, Suméragi se jeta sur lui pour voir son visage mais une poigne glaciale le saisit à la gorge. 

« Ce ne sont pas tes petits papiers qui vont me neutraliser, chéri. »

Mais en se redressant, l'agresseur laissa un rayon de lumière éclairer son visage et Subaru reconnut le tatouage sous l'œil gauche. C'était bien lui qui l'avait attaqué dans le parc.

_Au moins, pendant qu'il est ici, il ne s'en prend pas à Kamui…_

Et, sur cette pensée, Subaru se détendit.

« Tu te laisses faire, à présent ? »

Puis, le tatoué eut un sourire :

« Ah oui…Tu ne veux pas que je m'en prenne à Kamui, c'est ça ? »

« Co…comment connais-tu nos noms ? » Suffoqua Subaru que la poigne de fer commençait à étrangler.

« Difficile de faire autrement. Sakurazuka m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Tu connaissais Seishiro ? »

Nouveau sourire.

« Oh, oui, je le connais très bien. Et il m'a tout dit sur son Subaru-kun… »

Entendre cette appellation fit frissonner l'exorciste de la tête aux pieds. Evil le lâcha et il put retrouver son souffle.

« Mais pourquoi t'attaques-tu aussi à Kamui ? Il n'a rien à voir avec… »

Une main froide se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« Silence. »

Le vampire jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Tout son corps s'était tendu. Il semblait guetter quelqu'un ou quelque chose…Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne bouge le moindre muscle. Puis, il se retourna vers Subaru avec un sourire. L'exorciste tentait toujours de distinguer ses traits mais dans l'obscurité, cela était impossible.

« Je te déconseille de regarder mon visage, tu en mourrais de peur…Bien, je suis obligé de te laisser mais sache que plus une seule de tes nuits ne sera solitaire, désormais… »

Et, se levant lentement, Evil s'évapora purement et simplement dans l'obscurité, son imposante silhouette s'effaçant dans l'ombre.

Subaru porta les doigts à sa gorge sanglante. Il s'était encore mis dans le pétrin.

_Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul. Comment faire pour protéger Kamui ?_

Il sombra dans le sommeil, recroquevillé nu sur son matelas alors que cette pensée lui torturait l'esprit. Et cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun rêve.

Fuuma était entré dans le domaine de Kakyô. Le liseur de rêves était assis et semblait pensif.

« Quelqu'un s'est attaqué à Kamui, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea le leader des dragons de la terre, alors que ses pupilles prenaient la couleur et la dureté du métal.

« C'est un nouveau venu. Il n'a rien à voir avec « la fin de notre monde ». Mais il scellera l'avenir du jeune Suméragi. »

Fuuma approuva.

« Maintenant qu'il n'est plus un dragon du ciel, puisqu'il ne peut plus créer de kekkaï, il n'est plus lié au destin de la terre. »

« Non, mais il sera lié à celui des ténèbres. Son corps et son âme appartiennent déjà au nouveau roi des enfers… »

« Tu parles de ce Evil ? »

Kakyô ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser sur son leader un regard triste.

« Le petit frère d'Hokuto n'est qu'un objet. Et il le sait. Mais son destin n'en est pas moins important et peu commun. Il a un rôle à tenir. Et peut-être pourra-t-il devenir enfin un être humain à part entière. »

« Et pourquoi ce vampire s'intéresse-t-il à Kamui ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis le liseur de rêves reprit :

« Celui qui croit tout contrôler n'est bien souvent qu'un instrument. » Murmura-t-il pour toute réponse, avant de fermer les yeux, signifiant à Fuuma que leur entrevue s'en tiendrait là.

Le dragon de la terre eut un sourire cruel. Il allait s'immiscer dans ce nouveau jeu, lui aussi…Il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait quelqu'un d'autre que lui se « charger » de Kamui, après tout…Il eut une rapide pensée pour Suméragi, qui allait être confronté à un nouveau destin, dont lui-même ne connaissait pas la nature…mais pour que Kakyô refuse de le révéler, cela ne devait être guère réjouissant…

« Mais, au fond, cela ne me concerne pas. »

Et il disparut.

Kakyô soupira et murmura :

« Tu peux sortir, Evil. »

Le vampire fit son apparition, marchant d'un pas nonchalant dans l'obscurité du rêve.

« C'était lui, l'autre « Kamui » ? »

Le liseur de rêves approuva.

« Et tu dis qu'il exauce les souhaits de chacun ? »

« C'est son rôle. Mais nous somme là pour parler du tien. »

« Je n'ai aucun rôle à jouer…En fait, je m'étonne de ne pas trouver l'âme du Sakurazukamori au pays des morts… »

« Mais l'âme de cet homme est destinée au cerisier. »

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier qu'elle s'y trouve… »

« De toute façon, que peux-tu craindre d'une âme errante ? Son corps a été détruit… »

Kakyô tendit alors la main et, dans le reflet du rêve, apparut un jeune homme recroquevillé sur son lit. Evil crut un instant qu'il s'agissait de Kamui mais s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait des membres plus longs, un corps plus grand et plus élancé…

« Mignon. Qui est-ce ? »

« Subaru Suméragi. Il est la proie du Sakurazukamori. »

« Quoi ? Mais…Celui que j'ai vu tuer Seishiro…C'était… »

« Le destin a déjà commencé à jouer avec toi, Evil…Nul n'est épargné…Mais dis-moi, ce Subaru, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? »

« Non, je m'en souviendrais. Je ne me suis attaqué qu'à Kamui. »

« Je le savais… »

Subaru alluma sa troisième cigarette. D'ordinaire, il ne les fumait qu'à moitié mais, depuis l'apparition de ce satané vampire, il avait augmenté sa consommation, cela lui permettait de garder les sens éveillés tout en somnolant. Evil ne s'était par ailleurs pas manifesté depuis quelques jours…

Le jeune médium retint un soupir. Il avait cru pendant un temps que Seishiro était revenu mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : tous ces indices n'étaient que des pièges destinés à le rendre plus consentant.

« Seishiro-san… »

L'absence de l'assassin lui faisait mal, une nouvelle plaie à vif dans sa poitrine…Il appuya son front contre une des colonnes du patio et y étouffa quelques larmes. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se retenait…

« Subaru ? »

Il se retourna, essuyant ses yeux humides d'un rapide mouvement du poignet avant de faire face à un étudiant de l'école Clamp, un jeune homme solidement charpenté, à la longue tignasse noire et aux yeux bleus. Subaru se demanda comment il connaissait son nom.

« Oui, que veux-tu ? »

L'étudiant eut un curieux sourire, puis ses pupilles virèrent au jaune or, étincelant.

« Tu ne devrais pas me pleurer, Subaru-kun. »

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	4. ch3

Auteur : Subaru-D 

**_Genre : Vampire_**

**_Source : X Clamp_**

**_Titre : Bloody Cherry_****__**

**__**

**__**

BLOODY CHERRY Partie 3 : En un domaine … 

« S…Se… » Bredouilla Subaru, incapable de bouger ou de réagir.

L'homme lui sourit, de ce sourire narquois qu'il connaissait si bien, avant de s'approcher de lui, le contraignant à se plaquer contre la colonne du patio, puis de lui caresser la joue…

« Oh, mon Subaru mignon…Si tu savais comme ta charmante petite bouille m'a manqué… Mais quelle tête tu fais ! Aurais-tu vu un fantôme ? » Interrogea le Sakurazukamori avec un rire de gorge.

« En quelque sorte, oui. » Répondit Subaru d'une voix blanche.

« Je m'excuse pour cette petite frayeur. Mais je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser mon Subaru-kun pleurer tout seul… »

« Décence ? Depuis quand connais-tu ce mot ? »

« Ooooh, quelle mesquinerie ! Cela ne te ressemble pas… »

« En terme de mesquinerie, je crois que tu n'as rien à m'envier…Et je n'ai eu peur de toi que sur le coup ! Je me doutais bien que tu étais derrière tout ça !! »

« Pas complètement derrière, en fait…Après tout, celui qui est venu te soutirer ton sang n'avait-il pas un tatouage ? »

« … »

« Il t'as dit s'appeler Evil…Il est le vampire en maître à Tokyo, et je dois avouer que cela lui a monté à la tête. Mais il est un peu trop sûr de lui, et tu sais comme moi que ce sont les gens trop sûr d'eux qui finissent par tomber… »

L'assassin eut un nouveau sourire, puis il embrassa lentement, sensuellement, Subaru et le jeune homme ne put retenir un hoquet, tant les lèvres de ce corps étranger étaient froides…

« Ah, oui , je dois avoir la peau plutôt froide, mais comme cette enveloppe n'est pas la mienne… »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Une petite glace ? »

« Cesse de te moquer de moi, Seishiro ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es revenu pour moi ? »

« Oui…et non. Mais je pense que je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant. » Fit soudainement le Sakurazukamori en tournant la tête « Kamui arrive et je ne tiens pas vraiment à le revoir…Mais si tu vas au Temple d'Asakusa, tu auras la réponse à tes questions… »

Et il s'éclipsa. Subaru entendit chuter le corps de l'étudiant dans les buissons. Au moins Seishiro l'avait-il relâché…Mais comment le tueur avait-il parvenu à sauver son âme de l'emprisonnement du cerisier ? On avait pourtant assez répété au jeune médium que l'on n'échappait pas plus à cet arbre maudit qu'à son sinistre gardien…

_Enfin, moi, je suis toujours en vie…_

Et puis Seishiro était passé maître dans l'art des manipulations de tout poil, il avait dû trouver une nouvelle parade.

_Il faut toujours qu'il modifie tout selon son bon goût…_

« Subaru ! »

Suméragi soupira. Kamui venait, comme à son habitude, prendre sa leçon particulière. Il fallait dire, pour sa défense, que Sorata était plus un poids qu'une aide…

_Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés…_

« On a un devoir d'anglais la semaine prochaine ! » Annonça le leader des dragons du ciel en déposant sur la table une pile de livres assez haute pour rivaliser avec la tour de Tokyo. Subaru poussa un très lourd soupir. Il se fichait royalement dudit contrôle d'anglais. Aider Kamui à panser ses blessures lui paraissait normal, mais la tâche de mentor lui pesait, d'autant plus que le jeune homme semblait préférer pleurer sur son sort que de se consacrer à ses études…

_Enfin, il a de bonnes raisons…Je suis cruel de penser ça…_

Mais, alors qu'il allaient se mettre tous les deux au travail, une violente secousse ébranla le jardin. Ils se levèrent de concert et se mirent en position d'attaque.

« Un tremblement de terre ? »

« Oui. Et il est tout proche…On dirait même qu'il vient… » Entama Subaru.

Une nouvelle secousse manqua les faire tomber. Ils se regardèrent et complétèrent tout deux :

« De l'école elle-même ! »

Se précipitant à l'extérieur du patio, ils traversèrent le jardin d'une traite avant de débouler dans l'entrée, ofuda et boules d'énergie en main. Ils y trouvèrent le jeune homme au cheveux blancs et au tatouage sur le front, très occupé à dévaster l'escalier.

Nataku stoppa son attaque et fixa son regard mauve et inexpressif sur eux.

« Si lui est là…Ca veut dire que… »

Subaru serra les dents en voyant qui contemplait le spectacle du premier étage. Le Kamui des dragons de la terre.

« Tiens mais voilà de la compagnie !! Charmante compagnie… » Ricana Fuuma en dardant son regard de prédateur sur Kamui, qui ne réussit qu'à bredouiller son nom. Subaru se jeta en avant et stoppa in extremis l'attaque qui aurait dû les balayer et avec eux, le reste du hall. Fuuma applaudit :

« Très joli !! Mais comme vous ne pouvez créer de kekkaï ni l'un , ni l'autre, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de détruire ce lieu… »

Et, en souriant, il envoya une nouvelle vague d'énergie, rapidement suivi par Nataku, ce qui fit s'effondrer le plafond sur la tête des deux dragons du ciel.

Evil s'éveilla et s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'en milieu de journée…Pourquoi était-il sorti de sa transe maintenant ? Il fallait un danger imminent pour que cela se produise et pourtant…Il ne percevait rien de ce genre. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il venait de se produire quelque chose d'important. Et un rayonnement étrange venait s'ajouter à ce sentiment.

Le vampire dispersa son énergie négative pour déterminer ce qui requérait son attention en priorité…Tout d'abord, il perçut des remous près de l'Ecole Clamp, il en déduisit que l'un des deux garçons devait avoir des ennuis…Ou les deux, à en juger par la force de l'onde de panique…En revanche, ce qui émanait d'Asakusa était plus fort et bien plus malsain…C'était cela qui avait dû le réveiller. Passant rapidement un tee-shirt rouge sombre serré à chaque extrémité d'une ceinture noire, il s'entoura d'un champ de force négative, s'assurant qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait s'immiscer, puis il sortit de l'appartement et, se changeant en un grand oiseau rouge, il s'envola vers la source de son trouble, dans le temple d'Asakusa. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il pouvait sentir cette force malsaine qui se dégageait…Quelque chose d'énorme, comme une bête sauvage enfermée, et à qui il n'aurait fallu que peu de temps pour faire sauter ses chaînes… 

« Je n'aime pas ça… »

Il se posa sur le parvis du temple et reçut le regard surpris de quelques visiteurs, qu'il plongea dans un profond coma d'un simple battement d'aile avant de reprendre sa forme humanoïde. Pour la première fois, il semblait inquiet et un poids désagréable lui comprimait la poitrine. 

Il entra dans le temple sans même prendre la peine de se déchausser et traversa la pièce principale d'une traite. Au fond…Cela venait de la cloison du fond…Evil la repoussa et entra dans une petite pièce sentant une abominable odeur de renfermé et éclairée par la lumière blafarde de deux support à encens…Et lorsque le vampire vit ce qu'elle contenait, il ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Ah, c'était donc ça ! »

Subaru recracha une bouchée de plâtre et se mit à tousser. Ils avaient pris une bonne partie du plafond du hall sur la tête et s'il en était sorti sans trop de mal, Kamui, en revanche, paraissait avoir été blessé et avait perdu connaissance. 

L'exorciste voulut attirer son compagnon à lui pour le protéger du prochain assaut mais Fuuma ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder :

« Tiens mais voilà le favori de feu notre bien-aimé assassin ! Je te croyais retiré du combat…Mais je voulais te parler… »

Subaru eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas obligé de le tenir de cette manière pour discuter mais renonça face au regard cruel, presque fou de son interlocuteur.

_Ce type est un fou dangereux…Seishiro, au moins…_

Suméragi résista à une autre envie, celle de se gifler purement et simplement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ramène tout à Seishiro ?

_Par ce que je l'aime à en mourir…Et je ferais tout pour lui…_

« Eh bien, ex-dragon du ciel, vas-tu t'évanouir comme ton leader ? »

Subaru enfonça son regard dans celui de Fuuma et serra les dents. Le dragon de la terre eut un large sourire :

« Bien. En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur ce vampire qui empiète su mes plates-bandes. »

« Je ne sais rien sur lui. »

Glissant une main derrière son dos, Subaru saisit une nouvelle poignée d'ofuda. Ce cinglé était capable de le tailler en pièces juste par ce que sa réponse ne lui convenait pas, après tout.

« Oh, Sumeragi-san, quel piètre menteur ! Seishiro ne serais… »

« Occupe-toi de tes fesses !!! » Gronda Subaru, dont la résistance nerveuse venait d'être déjà sérieusement ébranlée par sa « rencontre » avec le Sakurazukamori.

« Dois-je déduire de cette grossière repartie que tu as revu mon ancien compagnon de combat ? Je me doutais de quelque chose dans ce genre…Eh bien je crois que vos petites affaires à tous les deux ne me concernent plus… »

Fuuma relâcha Subaru et alla se poster près de Kamui, léchant le sang qui coulait à la commissure des ses lèvres.

« Je vais donc suivre ton conseil : m'occuper de mes fesses…et laisser le Sakurazukamori se charger des tiennes…Mais… »

« Mais ? »

Le regard cuivré du dragon de la terre se posa de nouveau sur Suméragi.

« Mais tu n'as plus à rester ici, car ce n'est plus ton terrain de jeu…La suite de tes aventures, ce ne sera pas les dragons du ciel ou les dragons de la terre qui la feront. Quitte ces lieux et va rejoindre tes nouveaux camarades de jeu… »

Kakyô soupira. Suméragi avait passé la porte des ténèbres, plus rien ne pourrait lui permettre de retourner en arrière :

« C'est un nouveau combat qui commence pour toi, à présent…La terre sera peut-être détruite mais il ne tiendra qu'à toi pour que le royaume des enfers ne le soit pas aussi… »

Une autre image se superposa alors à celle du jeune médium : on y voyait Evil, assis en tailleur dans une pièce sombre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Ce soir…Un autre combat commenceras…Et Subaru Suméragi redeviendra un objet. »

Subaru était sorti de l'école Clamp comme un zombie, l'œil atone et les muscles ankylosés. Il était de nouveau seul et il ne savait même pas où aller, son appartement ayant été détruit dans un tremblement de terre…Il s'arrêta au parc de Ueno et contempla longuement les cerisiers…là où aurait dû être enfermé l'âme de Seishiro…Et là où…

« Grande sœur…Dis-moi ce que je dois faire…Aide-moi…Je ne sais plus. Quel est cet autre combat ? Vais-je encore devoir me mesurer à lui ? »

Mais ses questions restèrent sans réponse et il s'aperçut très vite que le soir était tombé. Il se leva lentement du banc où il était assis. Il lui restait une solution : le rendez-vous que lui avait indiqué l'âme de Seishiro…

_Le temple d'Asakusa…Il m'attend peut-être là-bas…_

Ou peut-être était-ce bêtement un piège…Mais de toute manière, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et, d'après le Kamui des dragons de la terre, son destin devait suivre cette voie…

_Mourir de la main d'un homme que j'ai moi-même tué…Quelle ironie !_

Car il avait la certitude qu'il passait son dernier soir sur cette terre. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point il était dans le vrai. Il quitta Ueno et se dirigea vers la rivière Sumida, au bord de laquelle se dressait le temple dont avait parlé le Sakurazukamori…Il remarqua immédiatement que la porte n'était pas fermée et surtout qu'une multitude de corps jonchaient le sol…

« Que ? »

Il gravit les marches, le cœur battant et entra dans le temple. Il perçut aussitôt une voix dans sa tête :

_Oui…Très bien…Avance…Au fond…La cloison du fond…_

Cette voix…Subaru posa ses mains sur la cloison et la fit coulisser…Entrant dans une pièce éclairé par les brûleurs d'encens et où l'attendait une haute silhouette.

« Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Subaru Suméragi. » Enonça Evil avec un sourire. « Je savais qu'il te demanderais de faire ça… »

« Il ? »

« L'homme dont le corps repose sur ce tatami. » Répliqua le vampire en indiquant l'homme allongé. Subaru sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Le corps de Seishiro, enveloppé dans un costume de cérémonie noir.

« Et je suppose que tu portes en toi son âme. » Compléta Evil en caressant son tatouage. « Quel enflure…Depuis le début, il nous manipule, toi et moi ! Mais je vais mettre fin à cela dès maintenant !! »

Il se fendit d'un sourire.

« Et pour cela, je vais te tuer, proie du Sakurazukamori. »

**_A SUIVRE_**

_Je sais que ce ch est un peu + court…Dans le prochain ch, toutes les explications, où comment Seishiro a manipulé Evil, ainsi que l'entrée de Subaru dans le monde des ténèbres !_


End file.
